White Envelope
by Salary Dam
Summary: It was a perfect day for Dororo. That's what he thought...until he finds a small envelope addressed to his ninja companion in their bedroom. Slight Dororo/Koyuki?


A/N : This idea somehow came into my mind shortly after I ate my macaronis. Thanks, Macaronis!  
-_Please ignore this freaky author_-

Dororo and Koyuki are such a sweet companions. They're my favorite characters in Keroro Gunso! Of course, I'm a rabid fan of Dororo/Koyuki. I hope there were more fic surrounding these two but I guess I just have to write it myself XD**-kicked-**

Oh yeah, I have to tell you guys…_SOME __**GRAMMARS**__ ARE, LIKE, __**ERRORS**_. …You have been warned. I'm very sorry for this…

Disclaimer : Duh, do people still write about Disclaimer? Well I don't know! But I'll write it anyway…lol.  
_**KERORO GUNSOU OR KERORO GUNSO OR SERGEANT KERORO OR SGT. FROG BELONGS TO YOSHIZAKI MINE.**_ If I own it, I'll make a Dororo Paradise! Mwahaha, imagine that—bricked—

* * *

It was a bright and peaceful day. Winds were blowing gently, swiveling the fallen leaves on the ground. Kids were walking happily through the streets, kicking rocks. A man could be seen eating an orange. The birds are chirping softly, creating a beautiful melody in the process. Autumn has arrived.

Everyone loved autumn. You could pick mushrooms, eat fruits until you grow tired of it, or just simply gazing at the waltz of fallen red leaves. Of course, the term of '_Everyone' _used in this phrase was not for humans only. Even an Alien could love it.

That very alien is Dororo, a blue frog-like alien from Keron Planet. The earth-lover is making some herbal tea inside a wooden cottage hidden in the forest. He smells the nice scent of his hand-made tea, feeling totally relaxed. Autumn were always perfect for him. The peaceful atmosphere, warm air, vivid glow of sun…There's nothing in autumn that could make him feels less happy.

Well, that's what he thought, until he finds a small, white envelope on his and Koyuki's bedroom while he was cleaning. The clean and new envelope seems out of place in an old cabin like this, and that only adds to Dororo's curiosity.

"What's this envelope doing here?"He picked up that weird object, observing it in a very careful manner. His blue eyes caught a small, nice writing of '_To Azumaya-san' _on the back of the envelope.

His brain contemplates upon reading that sentence. It was very rare to see someone addressing a letter to the ninjas. "Koyuki-dono must have dropped this when she goes for school this morning."He added slightly.

_What is the purpose of this letter? Why is it addressed to Koyuki-dono? What did it say?_ Questions danced inside Dororo's mind, but he decides to forget it.

Before he could go back to his cleaning rounds, he notices that the envelope seal have been slightly opened. The ninja frog gulped, resisting the urge to open it and read what's inside. In times like this he would like to calm his mind before making decisions, by doing ninja things such as meditation. But before he realized it, he found himself standing in front of the envelope, _already. _

Dororo gulped once again. S-_Should I open it? Or not? _He began to think about reasons why he has to read it. To be quite honest, there wasn't any significant reason to do so. _But even if Pekopon is a beautiful planet, there are still some dangers out there right? Who knows this might be a threat to Koyuki-dono? Or, blackmailing?_

Based on those 3 thoughts, Dororo decides to open and read that annoying letter.

_To Azumaya-san_

_Azumaya-san, you know me right? I'm your classmate; my chair was seated right behind your chair in the classroom._

_Actually…I've been paying attention to you since you have come to this school, Azumaya-san._

_You were bright, cheerful, innocent, and somehow brings a happy aura to everyone. You always smile no matter what place or what time._

_I liked you about that. I… I've wanted to say this for a really, really long time but I just don't have the courage. I…I love you, Azumaya-san. Would you mind if…_

…_Hmm? _Dororo stopped in the middle of his reading session._ …I-Isn't this…_

_Some kind of Love Lett—_

_**BAAM!**_

Silence. What Dororo could hear were footsteps, sounding really rushed and worried. What matters the most is, it's moving towards the very bedroom. Another loud sound emerges, coming from the door. Dororo take a slight glance to the door, only to find his ninja companion, with a slightly flushed face.

"A-Aaaah…"The two of them mumbled in unison.

_Quickly apologize. Says that it's an accident. Forget the whole thing and hide in the bamboos._

"W-Welcome home, Koyuki-dono."Okay. That was the most stupid move _ever._

Koyuki said nothing as she quickly stole the letter from Dororo's hands. She was full of sweat. As she holds the white envelope tightly, she glances towards Dororo. "…D-Did you read it?"

The ninja alien wishes he could turn into wind and fly off somewhere."…Y-Yes. I-I'm sorry, Koyuki-dono…"

Seeing that Koyuki hasn't made any move, Dororo decides to say something just to lift the kinda-intense atmosphere."I-It was purely accidental. I happen to see it and then…I-I'm sorry."The kunoichi still said nothing anyway.

_I…I should have expected this. _Dororo sweat dropped, scratching the back of his neck."U-Umm…that letter…it's…Love letter, right?"_Why won't she say anything?_"That's…that's purely awesome, Koyuki-dono. Love letter is an efficient way to express someone's affection. I've been wondering what's it's like to accept something like that. Y…You should be happy."

The girl blurted quickly."B-But I'm not going to accept it!"

Confusion makes it way towards Dororo's face."E-Eh? I-Is that so? Why?"

"W-Well…He's a nice guy, he's an enjoyable company…I like him just fine but…"Before Koyuki could finish her sentence, Dororo butted in. _Not_ in a rude way of course."Hee…"

"So there's a guy that you like after all, Koyuki-dono…"

Koyuki gulped. Surges of emotion flowed through her heart."T…"

"That's not right!! I, I didn't have a crush towards any g-guy!"She exclaimed loudly, almost yelling. Dororo felt his heart thump against his ribcage. What is she so angry about?

While Dororo's still in a shock, the teal-eyed girl continues her speech."E-Ehe…You know, I dedicated myself mostly to N-Natsumi-san, right? I didn't think there is any guy that I seemed to like. Oh, about that guy…I think he's just a friend. S-So, there isn't any guy that I like, at all!"She smiled lightly.

Dororo gazes towards her. His eyes look hollow, with a hint of sorrow. He clenches his fist secretly.

"I see…so there's _no_ one…"

Koyuki puts up a big grin, seeming proud for no reason."Yeah, no one!"

Suddenly, Koyuki clasped her hands together and move closer towards Dororo."Hey, come to think of it…So, Dororo! Is there any girl that you like?!"

The blue frog alien blushes madly."_W-What!?_"

The girl grinned playfully, staring at Dororo's mad expression. The other ninja quickly thinks for an excuse, for something…Wait. Why did he have to make an excuse, after all? He just has to tell the _truth_, right?

"I do not have a crush."Dororo eventually managed. That's the very truth, right? From the start, assassins aren't allowed to have love_ (or feelings, in general) _for anything. Even if he wasn't an assassin anymore, there really isn't any girl that he has been paying attention to. Yes, that has to be the truth. So, why did he feel odd?

As Dororo closes his eyes for some thinking, Koyuki stares at him. Her lips are parted slightly. For a brief second, her usual bright aura has left her.

When the male ninja opens his eyes, he could see that peculiar expression of her. Perhaps it's just Dororo's imagination, but she looked crestfallen."…Koyuki-dono? What's the matter?"

"H-Huh?"Koyuki blinked. She rapidly puts up a big grin in her face."N-No, everything's okay, Dororo!"

The heavy atmosphere finally lifted away. The ninjas are smiling awkwardly. "A-Ah, I remember Natsumi-san wants me to go shopping with her! I need to go change my clothes!"Koyuki quickly runs to the other room, probably the room where her clothes were stored.

So here he is, leaved alone. He took a deep breath and began to make his way towards his and Koyuki's futons. Thank god their ludicrous conversation finally ended…

He could hear Koyuki wearing her shoes already. She sure changes clothes fast. After that, he could hear sounds of foot tapping. "Have a nice day, Dororo!"

Dororo smiled."Take care, Koyuki-dono."

Finally, he could hear the sound of door closed. Dororo stared at the ceiling, frowning.

Meanwhile, Koyuki leaped from the bamboos to the rooftops, just like what she always did. Her face looked slightly off, but she forced a smile.

_So there's no one that she/he likes, huh?_

For only today, autumn didn't felt happy to them.

* * *

A/N : Fuh…Finally this crappy piece of writing have ended. I honestly think they were **OOC**. Especially Dororo…I can't help it! I'm sorry!-feel free to brick me-

I think this fic was weird…The point of the story seems hidden. Like, you couldn't see it at all…Could you guys see it?

Oh, and for the _'So there's no one that she/he…'_ In that time, both Dororo and Koyuki were saying that sentence inside their mind. To make it short, Dororo was thinking _'So there's no one that __**she **__likes, huh?' _while Koyuki was thinking _'So there's no one that __**he **__likes, huh?'_ I write the shorter sentence in the story because I think it will be too tiring to make two sentences…Haha. Besides, it kinda gives you a feeling that they're thinking in unison.

Once again, I'm sorry for the grammar…

Anyway, thanks for reading! This is my first Keroro fanfic, and I wonder if it went well…And would you mind clicking that review button below there?-**run away-**


End file.
